Love Me Again
by Namida-Ga
Summary: 2 years after Sonic breaks Amy's heart, some kind of ghost like hedgehog named Nazo says he'll force her to love him. But Sonic is re falling for her again and Nazo is threatening to kill him. who will be the one Amy will choose? Discontinued.
1. End of war End of love

**So I decided to write this today as well, cause I had a lot of free time so I thought since I won't be able to write during the weekdays, I'll put it up now. Not much to say really. This is a SonAmy and Nazamy fic.**

…

This was it, the final battle against Eggman, if the Sonic Team wins, it's all over. Everyone was there; ready to face of Eggman's army.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails were in there super form, and Knuckles was in his hyper form.

Amy, Rouge, Cream, the Chaotix, Jet, Wave, Storm, Princess Sally, Mina, Julie-su, Mighty, Bunnie-Rabbot, Big, Omega, Shade and a lot of other people were their, ready to fight till the death.

Sonic was the first to talk. "Alright Eggman, lets end this once and for all!"

Eggman laughed evilly. "If you think you and your little friends can defeat my entire robot army…I would say…ATTACK!!!"

The entire army charged strait to Sonic and co.

They all began to fight back with force. The entire planet's fate was in their hands and they had to stay focused on this.

Sonic POV

I charged for some of the robots in the middle, close by I saw Shadow fight most of the robots, Rouge came close to him and helped and so did Omega.

'Please let this be over after a long time.' I remembered the promise I made…to one the girls fighting here in this war. 'Why did I have too?'

A giant claw came strait for me. "Chaos Attack." I hit it. As much as I don't want this to end I know it has too. 'Why do I have to do this in the end?'

"Sonic watch out!"

I heard Tails' voice, and looked behind me. "Chaos Control!"

I disappeared and reappeared behind the attacker. I used Spin Dash and killed it, and headed towards the next robot.

I don't know how long this is goanna be, but please let it be really long, I'm not ready to tell her.

Amy POV

Wow this is hard, it's all worth it in the end and we can all finally live a normal life, without having to worry when Eggman's goanna strike, when the war will finally be over, the long tiring adventure will be over too.

"Amy help!"

"Cream!" I saw her stuck in one of the robots arms. I quickly ran to it and smashed the metallic hand into pieces using my hammer, freeing Cream and Cheese.

"Thanks Amy."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to fight…" I turned around. "…a lot."

Everyone was successful, at this rate we'll be done in no time. Thank God!

Normal POV

It's been hours and they were still fighting, no one can go on, but they had to try, if they don't they all die.

Eggman was sitting in his flying robot with Decoe and Bocoe next to him.** (Those 2 robots in Sonic x)**

Decoe** (Gray one)**: "Doctor, how long have they been fighting?"

"It's been hours, but I'm sure they can't go on for long." He laughed evilly and continued to watch the blood and oil filled scene in front of him.

Few Mobuians decided to help, most were losing their lives, but all the Sonic Team was luckily still alive for now.

Sonic and Shadow really couldn't take any more damage.

"Sonic we have no choice but to connect!"

"You know what Tails said. Our energy could go too over the limit and we could kill everyone here!"

"Do we have a choice?!"

Sonic went silent. If this battle is over; he has to do what he swore he would.

"Well?!"

"Alright, but if we kill everyone, it's your fault!"

Shadow nodded. And they started to connect their energy.

'Why does it hurt?' Sonic felt pain, but out of what? Shadow felt the same.

A whit aura surrounded them and their body became one. Soon only one hedgehog was seen now. He was white with red streaks on his quills. He looked a lot like Shadow. It was Shadow and Sonic as one. Shadic was seen.

Everyone stopped fighting each other and stared at Shadic. Tails was impressed. 'Guess my calculations were wrong after all.'

Eggman nearly fell of his seat. "Who the hell is he?!"

Tails: "Shadic!"

If Eggman was drinking something now, he'd be spitting it all out. "Shadow and Sonic connected!" 'I'm doomed!'

Shadic: "This ends now Eggman!" His voice was like Shadow and Sonic talking at the same time.

Shadic's body was glowing white again and his eyes were glowing too. A white and golden aura came from his hands.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!"

The aura hit the ground causing a giant explosion to happen. Everyone was scared if it was going to kill them, but instead it only destroyed the robots and knocked Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe, off the flying robot.

The war was finally over and so was the adventure.

2 hours later

The police came by and took Eggman away, Tails deactivated Decoe and Bocoe. While everyone else were cleaning and bandaging their injuries so they don't get infected. Shadow and Sonic turned back to normal. They were really dizzy from what just happened. Rouge helped them sit down on a rock and smiled warmly at them…mostly at Shadow.

Mina: "I can't believe we did it."

Sonic looked at her. "Believe it or not, it's the truth Mina, the war is finally over."

Charmey: "Which means we can finally take a break, right Vector?"

"Sure thing, Charmes." He said with a nod.

Espio looked at the battle field, noticing all the dead, shot, suffering, and slaughtered bodies covered in blood. Every one looked at the same direction. Cream hugged Vector tightly with a few tears in her eyes. "Are they all…dead, Vector?"

He looked at her and nodded. This was a really horrifying scene.

Rouge looked at the ground. "But they did it to help us."

Sonic looked at Sally, who had a smirk on her face. She nodded. Sonic really didn't want to do this, but he swore he would, and he never breaks a swear, even if it hurts.

Amy stood right next to him, she looked at him, "Soniku do you think their all happy and up there?"

Even though he really wasn't, Sonic looked very pissed off. "Amy, will you stop calling me that!"

"But Sonic I thought you were…"

He got of the rock and stood right in front of her. "I was what? In love with you!?"

"Sonic?"

"Shut up and listen. You've been stuck on my ass for 4 freaking years and I'm sick and tired of having you jump on me trying to kiss me!"

She looked scared of him now. "Sonic please…"

"No! Do you know what I really think of you…" She took a step back form him. "I think your nothing but a selfish bitch, an annoying careless bitch who only cares about herself! I never loved you, I never liked you, I wish I never even saved you in the first place!"

Those words broke Amy's heart until nothing was left. She had tears in her eyes and they were rolling down her cheeks. "Sonic…"

Completely unexpected, Sonic Slapped her right were their was an injury made from a robot.

Everyone gasped, except Sally, who was actually enjoying the scene.

Amy held the place where Sonic slapped her. She looked at him for a second and then ran away…away from him.

Sonic's expression softened, why did I swore to do this.

"Way to go Sonic." He turned around to Knuckles who said that sarcastically. Beside him were Shadow, Rouge, and Espio all with angry expressions. Cream was so upset to see Sonic do that to Amy.

Espio shook his head. "If you really hate her, you would've let her die, you had so many chances."

Cream was now crying. "Sonic…h-how could you?" She left with the Chaotix.

Shadow: "Even I don't stoop that low, faker!"

Rouge looked at the direction Amy ran. She was really worried now. There was a cliff there, she could kill herself!

She looked at Shadow, and he looked at her and nodded. She did too, and left to find Amy.

Sonic looked another way to see Jet, Wave, and Storm glaring at him, and then left. Shadow and Omega left too.

Sonic looked at the ground in sadness. When he looked up he saw Tails with a sad and confused face.

"Tails, I…"

"Why did you do that?" At least in his voice there was forgiveness.

Sonic sighed. "You're still my friend, right?"

Tails nodded.

Sally then hugged Sonic, and whispered in his ear. "Finally. No more distractions."

With Amy and Rouge

Rouge was still running to find Amy. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

'Come on girl; don't tell me you're dead!'

Thank God she wasn't. She found her sitting on the cliff, crying her eyes out. She came close to her and sat right next to her.

Amy looked at her and Rouge looked back with a comforting smile.

Amy: "Why are you here?"

"What I can't come to comfort you?"

"I feel like being alone now, just to let you know."

Rouge chuckled a bit. "I'm not leaving you here, on a cliff, for you to jump of and kill yourself."

"It's better if I don't live any way."

Rouge gave her a confused look while Amy looked away. "What do you mean?"

"No cares about me. Not my family, not my friends, I bet everyone would throw a party if I die."

"If we don't care about you then why did we all just quit being friends…and allies with Sonic?"

Amy eyes widened and she looked back at Rouge. "You…what? All of you guys did that for me?"

"Not exactly all of us. Just me, Shadow, Omega, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Cream, Jet, Wave, Storm, and Big."

"Wait…Shadow and Knuckles?"

"They can be nice too."

They laughed a bit.

"Rouge do you think I'll ever find love?"

"Of course you would, everyone will."

"It's just that…a lot of guys rejected me."

"Well then, they have no idea what their losing"

Amy looked back down again.

"You just gotta wait, in a year or two; every guy in the world will fall for you."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, I know so." She got up. "Why don't you sleep at my house tonight?"

Amy thought for a second. "Okay, thanks for making me feel better."

"Hey what are friends for?"

They laughed a bit and walked away. Although Amy was still thinking about what will happen. 'Tomorrow, the new Amy Rose will be the one to live life to the fullest, and that's a promise.'

Her love for Sonic was finally over, just like the war.

…

**Still got nothing to say.**

**R&R pretty please!**


	2. 2 years later

**Sorry for that I couldn't upload at any time of the week, but the fucking midterms are driving me crazy! But its okay, at least I'll get good grades in the end…hopefully. Okay I get the feeling this chapter is goanna be short for a sudden reason, I'll apologize at the end. Not much to say now, except I am in serious need of knowledge for Math.**

**Disclaimer: Owe no one.**

…

2 years later

An alarm clock went of right at 8:43 in a small room. It was an early time to wake up during the weekends, but some people just want live every second of their life without sleep. **(I wanna spend every second of my life with sleep!) **The room wasn't so big, but it was enough to fit like 6 to 9 people. It had one window in the middle of the two beds that sat across from each other sideways. The room color was a light shade of brown, with a very small tinch of pink. Two closets, two desks and one mini table that sat between the two beds.

Only one was in the room still asleep.

A hand came out of the pink covers that was onto of the bed on the right side of the room. It hit the top of the clock which made the noise immediately stop.

The head of this hand came out of the covers with a yawn and stretching her back. And a smile.

Yes, you guessed it. This was non other than Amy Rose herself.

Amy POV

I woke up but still sat on the bed. I was thinking. Two years can go by pretty fast, so much has happened, I don't know where to begin. I mean Tikal and Cosmo came back; only now Cosmo was a blue fox and because Tikal came the Master Emerald had to break. I still remember Tails' cry of joy he screamed after finding out she was here. Silver and Blaze came back too, and now their living with me and Knuckles.

Oh, I forgot to mention that the best part was that me and Knux found out we were siblings. It nice to have an older brother, sure he protects me like the Master Emerald, but we work things out.

I'd say another great part was that Vector and Vanilla are now married. They sure look happy together. And Cream is even happier she's got a dad and she is really close to him. That reminds me how close I am with Espio, Shadow, and Silver. Their the best guys it the world and I sorta think I'm falling for Es.

Love. It can be amazing. Silver and Blaze are together, Knuckles and Tikal, Cosmo and Tails, Vector and Vanilla, Jet and Wave. It's too bad Shadow and Rouge won't admit they have are in true love with each other.

But the best part out of all was my power.

I looked down at my hands, thinking about my useless hammer I used to use. I really don't need it any more. Now I create, move, and destroy water, ice, and wind.** (Because I don't like her using the hammer.)**

I let out a sigh. All this is reminding me of…that incident.

"_I think your nothing but a selfish bitch, an annoying careless bitch who only cares about herself! I never loved you, I never liked you, I wish I never even saved you in the first place!"_

The smile dropped. Those words never left my head. 'Shouldn't even care about him, if doesn't care about me.'

But something is always telling me I still have a chance. Is there still like a tiny microscopic piece in my heart that is carrying what I felt for him. Or is just my head thinking that he'll fall in love with me because of my new look.

I finally got out the bed, slipping on my slippers, taking a towel, some clothes, and heading to the bathroom in mine…and Blaze's room.

Few minutes later.

I came back out and head towards the mirror, and admired my look. No longer was I that little lady. I'm a full teen. Well 14. I not wearing that old dress, instead I was wearing a white tank top, with blood red shorts and a blood red band. My boots were white.

And my hair *whistles* what happened to it was awesome. It reaches under my hips. I never knew what happened that made it this long, but I don't care. My body is perfect and, as the guys calls me, too sexy.

Guess Rouge was right. Every man that passes me faints out of need of, well, me.

I heard a rumbling sound and looked down. "Shit."

I forgot. I didn't eat last night. I'm goanna die if I don't eat soon.

Normal POV

Down stairs, Knuckles and Silver were eating their breakfast; Blaze finished hers and was drying the dishes.

"Morning guys!"

Every one looked at Amy who was coming down the stairs. Knuckles was the first to greet her. "Morning Ames. Sleep well?"

She sat down right beside him. "As every answer I give you, yes, yes I did. So who made breakfast?"

Blaze stopped her job to join in. "We were waiting for you to make us our food."

Amy looked confused. "You were?"

Silver took the toast out of his mouth. "No, I made breakfast."

Blaze glared at him. "You mean I did. All you did was jump on Knuckles to wake him up."

Knuckles rubbed his back and said. "Yeah and I'll be living with your boot marks for the rest of my life."

Silver looked sad. **(Poor Silvie ;) **"I only did what Blaze said." He looked at her. She was still glaring at him, only smoke was coming out of her head. Now he was scared of her and pushed his chair away from her. "I mean" in his scared voice. "I felt like jumping." It was squeaky.

Amy and Knuckles started trying to hold their laugh.

'Blaze is scary when she's mad,' Silver thought 'just imagine her furious.'

Amy took her sandwich and got up with it in her mouth.

Knuckles wondered. "Ames where are you going? You barley ate a thing last night, and now your missing breakfast."

She took the food of her mouth and said. "Knux you don't need to worry. I promised Espio I'd meet him at the park."

"For what?" Amy knew he didn't want an answer that would get him mad, like a dad just finding out his 12 year old had sex with a threesome. **(Wouldn't a dad get real mad?)**

"Um to…um…well you know…what we usually do…like um…and there's…"

The other three laughed a little. Knuckles got up and put an arm on her shoulder. "God that face is just priceless."

Now Amy's confused meter is high. "Huh?" was all she could say.

"If you thought I was going to get mad and break every thing in the house, than you still don't know your bro enough yet."

"Huh?" She repeated.

"Go on and have fun but if I find out you two are doing anything related to blowjobs and fucking each other, Espio is not only goanna die, but you too."

"Awe not even a hand job?" She said sarcastically.

"Amy." He was serious.

She giggled a bit. "Don't worry Knux; we're only goanna do a little skateboarding."

"Alright than have fun."

She hugged him. "Thanks." And left.

Blaze and Silver liked this brother-sister moment, sorta reminds them of themselves back when they were kids.

"Bye guys!" Amy yelled before she went out the door.

At the park, Espio was waiting for Amy to show up.

"Espio, hey!"

He turned around to find the girl he was waiting for. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late, but Knux got worried." She said while putting on her helmet.

"Again?" She nodded. "Shit, this is like the 30th time this week." He put his helmet on too.

"Actually 31st if you count the rock climbing on Monday."

"Yeah too bad we couldn't go." He stood on his board.

She did too. "So, where to?"

He smiled and pointed right in front of them. "All the way across the park, then through the beach and straight past the city."

"Hmmm…why not right after the city we go through R.I.P. Zone?"

He looked at her. "The grave yard?" She nodded. "Well I don't want your bro to worry." He looked behind for a sec and then back at her. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Just us."

They got ready to race. "True, and if I win you have to buy for lunch today." Said Amy

"Can't argue with that."

"Alright! Let's get this fucking fun on the run. Ready!"

"Set!"

They looked at each other out of the corner of there eyes then back at the track. "GO!"

And they raced of to their destination…witch I don't now where it is either.

…

**I can't tell if it's short or not. Any way sorry if things get out of the fic but if didn't put this you people will understand nothing + the fic would be short all together. And I'm also sorry that there aren't so many bad words in the fic yet, but don't get board their coming. Now for the Math, DOES ANY ONE HOW TO PROVE A FUCKING TRIANGLE/S IS CONGRUENT!**

**R&R pretty please!**


	3. Fun time

**To be honest I hated the last chapter myself. I just put it so that u peeps won't question everything that I put, especially why I made Knuckles and Amy siblings. Truth is they look like that to me so their family.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this? No one. But…no wait their not in this.**

…

Espio won. What joy for Amy, now she's got to pay.

Right now they were at the café, Starbucks. They were just laughing and talking about random things. Okay, about the race. Amy was asking millions of questions. "I thought everyone was scared of R.I.P. Zone. Blaze told me it was haunted or something about never coming back?"

Espio was thinking, most people who went there never came back, but if they did, they died or got murdered days later. At least that's what he heard. "Guess it's just a hang out for some gangsters that are trying to scare others."

"Yeah and how the hell did you skate on the tomb stones?"

Now that was easy to answer. "I'm a ninja. I can do anything."

She felt like scaring him. "Even kiss so well?"

Amy's POV

I said that while getting closer to him. For sure he was backing away telling me to stop. "A-Amy…could y-you not d-do that?"

I started laughing. God, it's so easy to scare men these days. "It's ok. I'm not goanna do anything and you know it." He should. It's the 4th time this week I tried that trick, and still works like a charm.

He calmed down. "Oh right. Why do you do that, I'll never know."

Even I didn't know. "Rouge said it was fun so I tried it."

I heard him mumble something too low I didn't hear it so well, but it sounded something like 'women'.

"Here are your orders." We looked to the side and saw a penguin in a waitress outfit with a tray walking to us. She set it right in front of us. "Alright, if that's that than enjoy!" She left.

I looked at Espio. "Don't you like those Australian accents?"

He looked at me. "Nah, I'm sure it was English."

I giggled.

Normal POV

Amy took the straw and put it in the cup of ice chocolate. Espio was looking at her, ever since they found out that she was a cold wizard, Amy has kept a distance from anything hot…or warm. "Don't you miss it?" He asked.

She looked up at him, and had no idea what he was talking about. "Miss what?"

"Heat."

"Oh…right." Now she knew. Since she's a cold wizard she can't come anywhere near heat. Warmth is okay, just gets her a little week. Something hot has a chance to faint her. And anything too hot has the possibility to kill her. It was hard; she goes on adventures with Espio all the time and comes back week because of sweating way too much and the suns intense radiation.

She looked at him. "Well of course I miss it. Before I knew a thing about being a wizard, I stayed away from the cold. But if I want to live, I have to take what destiny wants me to have. Even if it's seriously hard."

He felt sorry for her. In the summer she practically lives in the pool or the beach.

Amy took out her phone while drinking her drink. She wanted to check the time and it said 3:18. No wait…3:19. "Whoa fuck!"

Es was confused. "What?"

"We've been out since 8 and now it's already 3."

"No duh."

Espio looked behind Amy and saw Shadow walking to them. Amy knew who it was. "Hello mister emo."

Shadow pulled up a chair and sat right next to them. "I hate it when you call me that."

Amy took a sip of her drink. "I've been calling you that for 2 years and now you tell me?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes. Espio wanted to talk. "So what you doing here?"

"It's 3:25. Rouge and Blaze are waiting for Amy."

Amy's eyes widened. "Shit! I forg-wait." She looked at Shadow. "Did Rouge ask you to bring me?"

Shadow slammed his head on the table so hard it could've broken. "Why do you torture me?"

"I'm a girl, I'm a teen, and I'm bored. This is what I do."

"I hate you."

"I know. And I'm proud."

Shadow held his head. "Are you goanna leave or sit here and annoy the shit out of me until I commit suicide just too be away from you?"

Amy thought a little. "I would go for number 2 cause it's fun, but I don't want to keep my friends waiting and let you kill yourself before telling Rouge how you feel."

They both got up. Shadow held Amy's arm while his other hand had a chaos emerald. "But I'm serious. I do hate you. Chaos Control!"

No he didn't. He says that to everyone all the time.

They disappeared in a green light.

The penguin came to Espio and set a piece of paper in front of him. "Thank you for eating at Starbucks."

Espio just remembered something. He won! Amy was supposed to pay the bill! "Shadow you are not alone." Referring to the fact he hates her too.

In front of the Club Rouge doors, Shadow and Amy appeared and went in. Rouge and Blaze were sitting on the couch talking, and stopped when the 2 hedgehogs entered. Amy sat right next to them. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up in a few things."

Rouge was the one who replied. "It's ok pinky. We weren't doing anything anyway." She turned to Shadow who was looking at her. "Thanks Shad."

"You're welcome Rouge. And if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

Shadow left. Blaze and Amy noticed Rouge staring at him the whole time. "So what are we doing here anyway?" Blaze asked.

"Um…I forgot." Rouge replied.

Amy smiled. "Are you sure you weren't just staring at Shadow's ass that made you forget?"

Rouge frowned. "Now I remember." She took a pillow and slapped it right in Blaze and Amy's face. "I wanted to do that."

The girls laughed a little until Blaze spoke. "Ok what was it we really wanted to do?"

"I'll give you a hint Cat." Rouge said. "It starts with an s and ends with an ing." Blaze and Amy knew what it was now.

"Shopping!" All three girls screamed and rushed to the door. Boy, are they in for night. It's Saturday and every Saturday was a night that Club Rouge was open. Just like every Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday, and Thursday, and Friday. Ok maybe not every day of the weak except Sunday, but you know most of the time.

…

**Thought it was over, guess again! XD**

…

And the girls bought more than what they needed.

…

**Okay. Now it's over for real.**

**Amy: I don't know, aren't ya goanna put up the part where we shop?**

**Me: No.**

**Rouge: Why not?**

**Me: Cause I suck at shopping scenes.**

**Blaze: Awe…come on. It would make it a lot better ya know.**

**Me: Fine. Rouge bought shoes. Amy bought a hat. And Blaze got a shirt. Happy! Told ya I suck.**

**Sonic: I have a question.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sonic: When the hell am I coming in.**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll be seen while Amy is getting raped.**

**Amy: What the fuck!!!???**

**Me: Oh, don't think you can get out of this one, we have a contract!**

**Ok…that's it.**

**R&R please! And sorry I gave away a detail of what's goanna happen. D:**


	4. Crimson Blue Hedgehog

**Okay…I have no idea what to say!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up again?! Not a soul.**

…

The girls were done with their shopping. Like after 5 and a half hours! It was normal for a girl to spend hours and countless hours at the mall. But put three board girls with a wallet perfect for an anchor…that would be worse than hell if any man were with them.

Right now it was 8:47. The three girls were on their way to Club Rouge, talking about everything that has been going on.

They reached their destination a few minutes ago. Amazing how many people come to Club Rouge every 10 minutes.

Rouge was back stage, while Blaze and Amy were just standing in the corner talking with Silver, Espio, and Knuckles.

Shadow was with Rouge and Tikal decided not to come tonight due to the loud music.

Amy was staring at all the couples dancing to the fast music. She felt pretty upset over what has happened. So some guys asked her to dance and she, not wanting to dance with a stranger, said no.

Amy POV

God why do so many guys want to dance with me? Even if I said yes, there's no way Knuckles would let me dance with some, possibly, perverted man. Boring! He doesn't let me drink. And I'm not talking about the simple drinks.

Well it is better for me. Silver and Blaze went to dance to another fast song. Not like it matters. Espio's fun to talk to. But talking can get a bit boring if you're not doing anything. So I went back stage just when the song ended.

Blaze caught up and followed.

Shadow just passed us heading to Silver. I saw Rouge walking back and forth looking like she was under a lot of stress. And as her best, female friends, Blaze and I went to her to see what's wrong. Blaze took a chair and sat, while I just fell to the floor crossed legs.

Rouge didn't seem to notice us pop by and kept mumbling something to her and walking.

Of course, Blaze and I were getting worried.

Normal POV

Amy and Blaze looked at each other. It wasn't long until they got tired of waiting, so Amy screamed. "Rouge!!!"

Rouge finally came back to the planet. "Huh? What? What happened?" She noticed Shadow was gone and Amy and Blaze were in his place. "How did you do that?"

They said nothing. Blaze spoke. "We're worried; you've been walking back and forth for 15 minutes already. You haven't even noticed us coming to you."

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

Rouge was now sarcastic. "No. Nothings wrong. In fact I'm too overjoyed with the fact that the entertainment of the night is sick! Honestly! How selfish can that singer be? The flu ain't that bad! What wrong with having a headache, a blocked nose, dizziness, and…"

"…Sore throat." Rouge looked at Amy who said that. Amy stood up form the floor. "Having a sore throat will mean he or she can't sing, for your information."

Blaze thought for a moment. "Who was supposed to come?"

"Well…" Rouge begun. "You don't know her. But apparently her manager got a cold and now she's got the flu with a fever of 87%."

Amy and Blaze's eyes widened and their lower jaws hit the ground, literally. "What?"

Amy's face turned back to normal. "Rouge…that's the closets thing to Cancer." **(I don't know. I just wanna write!)**

"Oh…now I know why she said she quit smoking." Rouge felt guilty about saying that. That woman was practically on the verge of dying and she says that she's a selfish bitch. "Well…I'll worry about her later but for now I just need someone to sing. Where the hell am I supposed to find a singer at this time of hour?!" That was nearly a scream. But with the loud music, Blaze and Amy could hear it as a whisper.

An idea popped up in Amy's head. 'Why don't I sing?' "Um…Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe one of us can sing. I don't mind if I have too."

Rouge's face was now troubled. Last time she heard Amy sing she, had to take quit a trip to the store for pure glass vases. "Well…uh…you really don't need t-to…its o-okay. Honestly!"

"No I insist! You promised the crowd an awesome performance, and I promise you they'll hear the music they'll never forget."

'Oh yeah! Who could forget the voice that could kill?'

"Look I promise you I won't let you down." And Amy grabbed a microphone and headed for the stage.

While Amy left, Rouge slapped her hand in her head. "I'm doomed."

Blaze came next to her. "Why? Amy can't be that bad, can she?"

She took her hand away. "If you don't count a room where the sign on the door says 'Do not open! Voice of hell in here!' proving that she's bad, than I don't know what does."

"When exactly did you hear her sing?"

"Um…2 years ago, before you and Silver came."

Blaze smiled. "Than there's a chance she could have grown out of that voice and has a better one now…" The smile faded. "If not, get 911 on speed dial."

"Already do."

With all hopeless, the bat and cat looked at the stage where Amy was just about to sing.

**(Ok, you'll seeing this a lot in my stories, Amy will have a good voice and during the close end to the song Rouge and Blaze will notice tears, but no one else will.)**

Music starts to play.

We are the crowd; we're c-coming out

Got my flash on its true, need that picture of you

It's so magical, we'd be so fantastico

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous

Not sure what it means but this photo of us

It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights

'cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show

Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rock star

In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry

It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie

'cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio

Snap snap, to that shit on the radio

Don't stop for anyone

We're plastic but we still have fun

**(Now she cries)**

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi.

Music ends.

As the song finished, the room was only heard by cheers and applause. Rouge was dumbstruck and Blaze was clapping. Rouge blinked a couple of times and then came to her senses and clapped away with the crowd. "Hey Blaze." She whispered. "Did you notice tears coming from her?"

"Yeah."

Amy waved at the crowed and than rushed back to backstage. Rouge and Blaze came up to her and Rouge was the one who started the conversation with a huge smile. "Pinky, that was amazing! And were you crying." That upside-down frown became right-side-up or down…ok the smile faded.

Amy still kept her smile. "What, no. Guys I'm fine."

Amy POV

I looked at Blaze just to see if she had anything to say. She did. "Don't lie to us. We saw tears coming out of your eyes, and don't use that sweating through your eyes excuse." Great, their goes my shot.

I had to think of something real fast. I got it…it's not goanna work. "Look guys. It's been a long day and all, and singing really got me tired and I think it's best if I go home and get some rest I mean its really hot." I walked past them heading to the backstage exit. But they need to know something. "Oh, and can you tell Knuckles I'm going home. Thanks!"

And there I go.

Normal POV

Rouge was thinking. She may have been dumbstruck but she paid attention to the lyrics of the song. 'Paparazzi. Amy used to chase down Sonic until he hurt her.' "Maybe that's way."

Blaze looked at her. "What?"

"Look Blaze, you and Silver both know what Sonic did to Amy."

"How could I forget?"

"Well…the lyrics…they match her life."

"You think she remembers the pain?"

Rouge said nothing but nodded.

"I guess I better tell Knuckles before he goes insane." And Blaze went to tell him.

…

Amy POV

I was walking down the forest path, passing quit a lot of trees, and sweating, a lot. I swept away some of the sweat with my hand. God, it's so fucking hot!

I looked at my right hand and tried to throw some water on my face to cool things down. Nothing. Not even a squirt. "Well than. Better get home before I faint."

"Why don't we help you, bitch?" I turned around, and saw the bushes moving.

"Oh…fuck." An orange hedgehog came out wearing a long unbuttoned black coat, beside him was a black and blue cheetah and a dark grey wolf both wearing what the hedgehog was.

The orange hedgehog came so close up to me, while the two other animals came to my sides. God! Does it have to be boiling hot now?!

The cheetah and wolf grabbed my arms, and the hedgehog talked. "Ya virgin, bitch?"

I said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed evilly. "Ya know, kid, its illegal for sexy bitches like you to be virgins, and we would hate to see you go to jail, now wouldn't we guys?" The two other animals laughed too. The hedgehog brought a dagger close to my neck. "I think you get the message."

Tears were in my eyes, as he brought the knife to the top of my shirt ready to slash it of.

"Leave her alone!"

Normal POV

The four animals looked behind the orange hedgehog, and found another hedgehog who said that.

'Is that?' Amy thought. 'Sonic?'

No, it wasn't Sonic…or Super Sonic. His fur was light crimson blue and he was glowing. His quills and body looked exactly like Super Sonic.

The orange hedgehog turned to crimson. "Who the fucking hell are you?"

"That's classified. Now let the maiden go."

"Look blue; I'll do you a favor. We let you of the hook, if you just let us do our job."

The crimson hedgehog did not say nor did anything but glare at the three raspiest.

"Alright, than your staying on the hook." The orange one ran up to crimson with the dagger in stabbing position, but crimson grabbed his hand like he was catching a slow-motion ball thrown by a 3 year old. "What the fuck?!"

Crimson had orange in a tight grip. He smirked evilly. "Guess your on the hook." He twisted orange's hand, which broke it. Orange screamed in pain and agony. Crimson let him fall to the ground holding his twisted hand, but crimson didn't give up, so he grabbed his dagger, and let it fall straight onto the orange hedgehogs back, killing him instantly. Wow, no force on the knife and yet it can still hurt.

Crimson turned his attention to the cheetah and wolf still holding Amy by the arm. They were scared of him, so they let her go and ran away like kids to their mommies.

Hold on, now just because that hedgehog saved Amy doesn't mean she's not scared of him. She was watching the two scared animals run for their lives. She turned to the crimson hedgehog wanting to thank him. "Um…thanks for s-saving." She looked to his eyes. Now she's really scared of him. There was more than just worry in his eyes, there was something else…and it was bad.

"Are you alright?" He asked while taking few steps closer to her.

She took a few steps back trying to tell him that she was fine. "Y-yes…I-I'm fine…no need to worry I can…g-get to my h-house alone…um…thanks."

His expression changed form worried to relief. He smiled but his eyes…they always look angry…or alone. He chuckled a little. "You're scared, aren't you?" Still walking up to her.

Amy's back met a tree. 'No where to run and theirs a glowing stranger walking up to me. I can't thank you enough Lord!'

He was getting close to her, too close with that evil signature look on his face…at least an evil smirk. "Why fear me? I am the one who saved you, wasn't I?"

Amy couldn't say word. He was so close that his body was on hers, his hands on the sides of the tree preventing her from escaping. He chuckled a little. "Need a ride home?"

She still said nothing. How could she? This guy is offering her a walk home. God knows what he'll do then!

"Ok…I'll still do it." He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered. "Chaos Control."

Everything went white-green then to total black. All Amy could see was the hedgehog on her. After a few seconds everything came back, only they were in Amy and Blaze's room. And it was dark. **(Duh! Its night.) **And Amy's back was now on the room wall.

Amy looked up at the crimson hedgehog that was looking down at her. Still scared she had no idea what to do but go on with what he wants. His smirk was still plastered on his face. "You shouldn't be scared, I wont hurt you." Again he whispered in her ear. "At least, not yet." Her eyes widened.

'Hurt me!' She thought. 'Please don't let it be rape…wait don't let it be anything!'

They looked at each other still in the same expression. He slowly leaned in his lips close to hers, but stopped an inch away. "You should get that." Again his lips were on her ear. "By the way, the names Nazo." With that said he disappeared.

Amy closed her eyes hoping this was a dream. Sorry! This ain't a dream Rose. She opened them, completely lost in thought. Was this real?

She came back to reality when she heard the doorbell ring. "Uh…coming!"

…

Amy opened the door and found Knuckles outside. He let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried. I thought you didn't make it home."

Amy was confused. If it weren't for the crim-wait…Nazo, she wouldn't have made it here. But she doesn't want him to know what happened. "Um…why would you think that?"

"Well for starters…" He took out a little white and light pink phone and gave it to Amy. "I tried calling, when I found it in a clearing…what happened?"

"N-nothing. Guess it fell."

"Well if every things alright I guess I'll just head back to Club Rouge." He turned; ready to leave, but Amy grabbed his shoulder.

"Um…can you just stay with me for the night?"

He turned back to her. "Sure."

…

Back inside, Amy was hugging Knuckles, closed eyes. They were on the couch. She wasn't asleep, instead she fainted few minutes ago cause of the heat. Knuckles was staring at her. He liked their brother-sister moments. Before she fainted, they talked about everything, but he still didn't know about the Nazo situation. She stirred a little.

Knuckles POV

Guess I'm not that comfortable. I don't want to wake her up, so I picked her up bridal style, and she, in her sleep, rapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up to her room, and gently laid her on her bed. I sat on the side and caressed her face with the front of my hand. I do not want to hurt her cause of my knuckles.

'She looks so innocent. How could Sonic want to hurt her?'

Sure she was annoying before. But at all ages I've seen her, she looked so defenseless and innocent. I stood up and left. But before I left, I took one last look at my little sister. I'm glad she is my sis. I turned off the lights and quietly closed the door.

…

**Amy: Oh thank God you gave up the rape thing.**

**Me: No, you're still getting raped.**

**Amy: What the fucking hell?!**

**Me: Look. You've been complaining all week. One more complaint Pinky and you're getting raped all three ways.**

**Amy: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sonic: Can I ask again?**

**Me: I'll tell you later.**

**God this was the longest chapter I ever did.**

**R&R please! *puppy dog eyes***


	5. Thoughts

**I am bored. That's all I have to say. : P**

**Disclaimer: If I have to put this one more freakin time, I will kill the person who invented it…even if he/she is already dead. No one.**

…

Amy POV

The morning light hit my face, causing the black in my closed eyes turn to dark orange. My eyes slowly opened, wait, wasn't I sleeping on Knuckles, he must have carried me to my room.

Images of last night came back. The singing, the three rapists, and…Nazo. Why does his name sound familiar?

I looked over at Blaze's bed. She wasn't there. 'Maybe she slept over at Rouge's place. Or could be downstairs.' I sat up on my bed.

I looked through the window. Some things not right, the picture. I squint my eyes a little trying to see if it was nothing or a bug. Oh no. Fucking hell no!

I saw him, well not him but his eyes, I can see them. They were glaring at me…with the desire for me. 'Please no!'

I just ran out of my room, straight to the kitchen. If I'm with the others, he'll probably stay away.

Normal POV

Silver was walking up the stairs with a cup of orange juice in his hand…at least I think its orange juice.

Amy was running, heading his way.

_Crash!!!_

They fell down the stairs and the juice fell on Silver's head with broken glass on the floor. "Ow. Amy! What's the rush?!"

She stood up and helped him up too. "Sorry. Um…you might wanna take a shower, before you'll be eaten alive by ants."

Silver used his telekinesis and picked up the broken glass and threw the pieces to a nearby bin.

"Why were you running anyway?"

"Umm…" She still didn't think about that, she doesn't want anyone to know about the whole Nazo problem. If anyone tells Knuckles…um…lets just say it will be an ugly picture. Plus it's hard to trust Silver with a secret. "Uh…it's clean the basement day. And…uh…there are lots of…things that I…uh…might want." That will not work.

"Well. Okay have fun." He headed to the bathroom.

Amy was now in thought. 'I forgot it's easy to trick Silver.'

But now that she lied she has to go to the basement…alone…where that 'thing' can be near her. 'God, why do you hate me?'

She knows nothing about him! And what he said to her last night…you cannot say that it scared the shit outta her. Nope. It scared her the living hell outta her that she nearly felt like dying!

'I'm serious! Why do you hate me, God?!'

…

Amy POV

Wow! Looks like no one has been here for years…or centuries. I stared at everything, boxes were all other the place, filled with old clothes, wares, and boring items, like books. Spider webs seemed to cover everything. And the closet in the corner was…banging?

I am not opening that!

"I don't know what's worse" I said while picking up a piece of cloth "This or Rouge's closet."

Well, guess I could run through this stuff, as long as there are no rats…or monsters.

I sat down on the floor crossed legs and searched through the boxes full books.

I picked up a dark green book, blew the dust of, and read the title. This caught me. "Chaos Ghosts." I read.

I flipped through the pages trying to read it fast.

_The Master Emerald was created by the Gods of Chaos. The 7 Chaos Emeralds, which is connected to Master Emerald's power, holds the key to free the power which lies within._

_Many have tried to unleash their energy, only 3 succeeded._

'Shadow, Silver, and…Sonic.'

_If the Master Emerald is ever to be shattered, the Chaos Emeralds will be destroyed as well. Unleashing a life form called Chaos Ghost. He is a total mystery, so was given the name Nazo._

'It's him!'

_He may contact with the dead emeralds and bring their power back to Moubis. But he has over-power limit and has escaped his duty of recovering the emeralds to live his fake life normally, but was punished by the gods and is forced to live as a Solid Ghost._

'What the hell is a Solid Ghost?'

_Many who have seen him shall die or live in hell for the rest of eternity._

'Live in hell? That's what he wants do to me?'

_Most is unknown why he wishes to do so. Many believe he says that must suffer, one will go with him._

'I have to go to hell with him?!'

_Luckily, only one has seen him, and was able to bring him back to his job. But now that the Master Emerald has been destroyed, the Solid Ghost shall walk again._

Wait a sec. How does a book know that the Master Emerald is destroyed? There is no date written nor author…and no pictures. I closed it. That book helped a little. At least now I know what he wants from me.

I looked down at the book. What the fuck?!

How the hell did the freakin title change? Before it said 'Chaos Ghost' and now it says 'Solid Ghost'.

I threw it to back in the box. How is this happening? And more importantly, why is it happening to me?

"_Scared, aren't you?" _I heard.

Please, no. Don't let it be him!

I don't want to be alone or go to hell!

I sat there for a while. Its still morning, this could all be a dream…it is a dream, right? Wrong!

That books not enough! I need to know more. Now! But only one person might know bout him. I can't go to Tikal. She'll definitely tell Knuckles.

Well, it is my problem, so I'll have to go through it alone…all alone.

I felt a warm breath on my shoulder, as well as a hand that seemed to be getting ready to go under my shirt. It was him.

He was whispering to me.

"Why do you fear me now? I'm not going to hurt you." That's what they all say.

'Why me?!' Was all I could think.

I'm beyond scared now. I'm not going to sit here any longer. I just got up and ran. Away from 'him'.

But I still heard him laugh evilly. I'm so going to hell.

Normal POV

Upstairs, Silver just finished his bath, Blaze was getting her purse ready to leave, and Knuckles was walking to the kitchen.

Just when he was about to pass the door, Amy came running in and run him over with a hug. "What the…?" He said before falling.

Amy was hugging him on top and shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Uh…Amy is something wrong?"

Blaze heard the crash and came over, so did Silver…only he came to get some yogurt and left.

"Uh…" Blaze watched him leave. "Okay. What happened?" Her attention was back at Knuckles and Amy.

"I just wanted to get a bite and was tackled by my klutz of a sister." Knuckles replied.

"Amy is something wrong?"

Amy was officially out of the planet, but came back. She got off of Knuckles. "Uh…I'm sorry…I wasn't looking. Sorry Knux." She helped him up.

He grunted a little while getting up. "Ugh…it's okay. I get crashed on by Silver 24/7."

Blaze guessed everything was okay so she decided to leave. "Well, since everything's okay, I guess I'll be going."

Amy's ears pricked up. "What? Where to?!"

"Um…remember? It's my turn to baby-sit Cream and Charmy."

"Can I go with you?"

Knuckles and Blaze's faces were blank. "Why?" They said at once.

"I can't spend time with my…uh…bedroom-buddy?"

Knuckles face was even blanker. "You spend all day with Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Silver, Blaze, or me. You said it was you were spending the day with Shadow."

"E-excuse me if I prefer to spend time with my own gender." She said while putting her arm around Blaze's shoulder. Her smile dropped and her face had the expression saying: Why the hell did I just say that? "Okay now that made me sound like a lesb-can I go or not?!"

Blaze didn't look troubled at all. "I'm okay with it. It's not that big of a deal."

Knux was clam too. "Okay. See ya."

The two girls left.

"Women." Knuckles murmured right after they left.

…

Sonic POV **(Finally!)**

I was lying down on my side, just thinking. Two fuckin years and I still don't forgive myself for doing what I did to Amy. I know I hurt her, but to be honest, I felt pain and guilt too.

I rolled over so that I was staring at the ceiling of my room.

Sally bought me a house last year…I'm not thankful. It was in the middle of the forest, not far of the fields. It was small, had like two bathrooms, one living room, a kitchen, an attic, a basement, and one bedroom. Bad part was that their were no guest rooms. If Sally wanted to sleep at my house, which she does a lot, she'd have to sleep with me, in my bed. Hell.

My room was pretty cool. Dark blue walls, white floors, one of the bathrooms were in my room. A king sized bed, big enough for two, with hell of a lot blue for the covers. There was a closet for all my outfits that Sally got if she wanted to go out…of course the number of shoes and gloves were higher than the number of shirts and pants.

The window was my favorite, it wasn't one of them small square shaped windows, instead it was those long rectangle one that was in place for a wall.

I did have black and dark blue curtains. Otherwise, I'd sue the sun for rising in the morning.

I looked at the drawer next to my bed, and sat up straight. I pulled open and searched through everything until I found an old photo album.

I opened it and let out a sigh. This was before the…incident…when everyone-except Shadow-was friends. I looked at everyone. Cream, Tails 'n' Charmy were sitting on the floor with each other. Espio, Knuckles, Shadow 'n' Rouge were right in behind them and Rouge was trying to get Shadow to smile, instead he blushed. 'He so has a crush on her.' Vector 'n' Vanilla was at the back since they were the tallest.

And then there's me…and her. Amy. She was hugging me…smiling, oh how I miss that innocent smile and I let blush and cocky smile on my face in the shoot.

I could've sworn a drop of tear fell from my eyes. "How?" I said to myself. "How could I have that to her?"

Normal POV

There was a knock on Sonic's bedroom door. He quickly put the album back inside the drawer. "Come in."

The door opened and revealed that it was Sally. The only thing different about her was that her hair reached above her ass. "Bonjour Sonic. Why ya sittin here alone when there's a romantic sunset just calling our names?"

He looked annoyed. "I don't feel like going out today."

Sally was thinking. 'What the fucking hell is wrong with hi-' a very bad thought came up in her head. 'Oh I get it.' "So Sonic." She sat next to him. "Whadya wanna do, if ya don't feel like going out?"

"I just wanna be-!" He sentence was cut of by Sally's lips on his and her pinning him on the bed. 'Not again!' He was in no mood for sex…especially not with…that squirrel.

She took her lips away from his and stared into his green eyes.

"I don't want this!" He said and pushed her off him, than immediately ran out in the speed of light. **(Duh!)**

Sally was on the floor and sat up with her elbows on the floor. "I really need to get whip."

…

Blaze and Amy has reached Vector and Vanilla's house a while ago. Cream and Charmy were really happy to see them. The bee and bunny were all playing with Blaze hide 'n' seek.

Amy was sitting on the couch. All she could think about was that crimson hedgehog. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, and that's the only sign saying that he is going to hurt her. She only wondered how. 'Is he going beat me? No, with some power like his, just a punch wouldn't be enough for someone like him. Abuse? No, same thing as punch only…more painful. Well the book stated that he wants me in hell. It's obvious he wants me dead. Suffocation? Murder? There is no way he'll want to shoot me, by his looks; he seems like the type to kill someone by hand.'

All these thoughts were scaring the living hell outta her. If he wants to kill her then she has to be ready to fight back to whatever he's got in plan for her.

"We found you!"

Amy looked at Charmy, Cream 'n' Cheese pushing and pulling Blaze chanting: We found you! We found you!

Amy smiled a little. It's nice to see someone smile, looking happy, careless and full of joy. Especially when that person is a little child.

Cream ran up to Amy and asked. "Can you play with us Amy? Can ya? Can ya?"

Amy was thinking. 'I have to think of how Nizo or Nazi-whatever his name is, is planning how to kill me.'

Charmy came next to Cream, and they both used the Puppy Dog Eyes while saying. "Please!"

'But, every one needs a break.' She stood up. 'At least I'll have some fun before I die.' "Alright." She said while nodding.

"Yay!" The two 8 year olds screamed with joy.

'I wish I was young.' Amy thought. She looked at Blaze who had a questioned look. 'Tell me she didn't watch me think hard.'

But Blaze did, and she knew that if Amy was thinking hard, than Amy's got a mega freakin problem in hand.

'I'm in big trouble.'

And they spend the rest of the day baby sitting and Blaze staring at Amy for a few minutes.

…

**Amy: What!?**

**Me: What what?**

**Amy: First you want me raped and now you dead!? What do you have against me?!**

**Me: Nothing. This is what I say. My fics never work unless someone is in pain.**

**Amy: Sonic broke my heart and I'm being haunted by a ghost! Isn't that enough!?**

**Me: let me rephrase that. My fics never work unless someone is in **_**physical**_** pain.**

**Amy: Did I ever tell you that I hate you to hell?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Amy: Well, I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!**

**Consider you people lucky you do not have to work with 'her'.**

**Amy: I'm still here!**

**Bye and R&R before Amy kills me!**


	6. Pain and Meeting

**Disclaimer: Who invented this? No one is mine.**

…

It was a long night. Once Blaze and Amy reached their home, everyone went to sleep. All night Amy faced the wall thinking of what will happen to her, she didn't sleep at all. She neither knew that Blaze was staring at her most of the time. She was worried. Ever since she and Silver moved in with her and Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and she felt like sisters. And if there's one thing she hates, is seeing her close friend annoyed and worried. Almost, scared.

Somewhere around 2 or 3:39 Blaze fell asleep, but Amy was still fully awake…lost in thought. Fear has taken her out of this world.

Hours passed and Amy's eyes were slowly closing. By 5:08 she fell asleep at last. Only to dream about 'him'.

…

In the morning.

Amy's eyes slowly opened. 'WH-what was I thinking about?'

It suddenly hit her. The ghostly hedgehog. The one person she couldn't get her mind of him for the whole day yesterday, what makes today different.

She was still facing the wall. She turned around and noticed Blaze wasn't in her bed.

'Where's that cat in the morning?'

Nearly everyday, the purple feline is out or gone.

'I blame her cat characteristics.'

Since cats love to hide, this one tries to stay away from people till noon.

'Wait a sec. Something's not right.'

Normally after the weekends are over, no one sleeps because Silver's favorite show is on.

Amy looked at the alarm clock on the table next to her bed. It read 9:49.

'His show was supposed to start a few minutes ago. That means, I was supposed to be awake then. Unless…'

Amy POV

No, don't tell me they left.

I don't want to be alone, God knows what could happen if 'he' comes.

Well, if Blaze isn't here and Silver's not watching T.V., where's Knuckles?

I got up and put on my usual outfit.

First place Knux would usually be is in his and Silver's room. Their room is right next to mine, couple of steps down the mini hall and I'm there.

Just in case he was still asleep, I placed my ear on the door to listen if there's any snoring. Yeah, Silver and Knuckles snore…a lot.

Nothing.

I knocked on the door. "Knuckles? You in there?"

No answer. I knocked harder. "Knux? Silver? Are ya guys in there?"

Still no one answered. I let out a sigh.

'Well better get in there.' I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it open.

'No…and that's weird.'

No one was in here and, strangely, the room's clean. 'Not a soul? Great.'

Next would be in the shower, but if he was taking a bath, I would be able to hear the water running from here…or Knuckle's singing.

And there's no possible way he'd be in the basement. No attic and he's not in the living room.

I walked down stairs. Hopefully he'd be in the kitchen.

Once I reached there, I was full of disappointment and fear.

No one. No Knuckles, no Silver, no Blaze. "Shit."

I noticed something on the refrigerator. It was a note stuck on the door by one of Blaze's magnets.

I pulled it of and read it.

_Dear Amy,_

_Blaze had to go to the store pretty early,_

_Silver is hanging out with Shadow & Jet,_

_And I'm at the library helping Tikal with certain things,_

_We'll be back in a few hours._

_Love Knuckles_

_P.S. don't eat breakfast, Silver made it._

Gone!? Few hours!? Does it have to be now, can't they go at different times and at least one of them stays behind!?

I let out a sigh. Why does life have to be so hard?

Maybe I could stay in my room, find something to do or I could freak out and hide under Silver's bed. Trust me, no one would look there.

No, better I just sit in my room.

…

I reached my room. "That's odd. I don't remember closing the door before I left."

I opened it, hesitated a bit. Not locked.

Nothing's wrong, everything looks fine. Guess I'm overreacting over nothing.

I walked in; the note was still in my hand. "I can survive a few hours, I guess."

"Not exactly."

'Oh shit.' The door slammed shut. I turned and saw Nazo leaning on the door with that evil smirk, just staring at me. 'I'm dead.'

I took a step back, witch lead to him walking up to me until he reached me, and grabbed me by the waist in his arms.

He chuckled a little. "You're so cute when you're scared."

"WH-what do you want from me?"

"Nothing more, then for you to come with me."

I gulped. "T-to hell?"

His smirk widened. "You know it."

I pushed out of his grip, but he slammed me to the wall. His eyes glowed deep red and he looked at the window. It shut on its own and locked it self. Then he looked at the door and it became locked too.

His eyes went back to normal and he looked at me. 'Great now I'm trapped in here.'

"But," I wanted to know something. "Why me?"

"That's for reasons you won't understand."

Going to hell, I'll understand anything.

"I've waited longer for you than any one else has." He said.

"Longer? You met me three days ago."

"No. We knew each other long before. But you still have much to know."

"What do you mean?

"You'll find out soon." He leaned in to me; I am not going to let him kiss me. 'Think Amy. Think!'

Nothing came in my mind, so I simply did what I'd usually do to get the guys of my back.

I took in a deep breath and blew right in his face. Seems like normal blowing, but in the wind was tiny pieces of snow and the air was freezing.

Some of it came in his eye and he backed away, releasing me.

"Ugh!" He opened one eye and saw me running towards the door. "I don't think so."

Normal POV

Amy reached the door, but since it was locked all she did was turn the knob not open it.

Nazo brought his hands up and shot an orb at her, causing her to fall on her back, but not hurt her.

Nazo pinned her down. 'Damn.' Was all Amy could think.

"What?" Nazo said, with the smirk still on his face. "Don't get it?"

It suddenly hit her. He doesn't want her dead…yet. He wants to toy with her, and first he'll have to weaken her, so he now he was giving her heat using his body. 'Can't I just go to hell?'

"No."

"Wh-?'

He whispered in her ear. "I want you first."

He brought his lip close to her neck and kissed it roughly.

Tears swelled up in Amy's eyes when she felt his hand running through her body…everywhere.

"You're so cold." He said under his breath.

'I don't like where this is going.'

"But I can fix that."

Before he got up he stared into her eyes, which were now open and staring in his.

His eyes were glowing red again. Once the red faded, Amy's eyes glowed red but didn't fade.

He stood up. "Get of the floor."

She obeyed without hesitating. 'What?!' She thought. "Wh-why did I?'

"Why don't you have a seat?"

She slowly walked to the bed, but didn't sit. She just stood so close to her bed staring down at it.

Nazo walked behind her. "Alright, I'll help." He pushed her on the bed so she was lying on her stomach. He leaned down on her back.

Amy's eyes stopped glowing and she struggled to get out of his grip. Nothing worked.

Nazo chuckled evilly. "Stop struggling or you won't enjoy this."

"Please!" She cried. "Leave me alone, I don't want this!" She cried harder.

"But I want you, Amy."

His hands were on her cloth and in a second he ripped them of reveling her naked body to him.

…

Sonic was walking through the forest. He was bored and he didn't want to be next to his, so called girlfriend Sally. The past two years have been hell and worse for him. All he thought about was how to get Sally of his back, how to get new friends, other then Tails and Cosmo, and, mostly, how to apologize to…Amy.

'I could've been with her all this time, but…'

He thought of what Sally did that made him hurt her so bad. He regrets it so much, but if he didn't promise to break Amy's heart, she would've been dead by now.

Sonic just walked, not knowing where he was going and just looked at the ground. He didn't see anyone his way and yet, he didn't care.

He walked until he bumped into a girl and both of them fell on the floor, so did the female's items.

Sonic POV

"Ugh. Sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going." I rubbed my head a little, then looked at what I caused the girl's stuff to fall. Groceries, hope there were no eggs.

I helped her pick up a few things. Huh? Didn't I see those gloves once before?

"No it was my fault, its okay."

And didn't I hear that voice once too?!

I finally looked up at her. It can't be!

"Rouge?!"

It was her. I'd know that white and tan fur anywhere, as well as her emerald colored eyes, her black cat suit with a heart top, and I don't know any other girl with breasts like hers'. Let's not forget her voice.

"S-Sonic?"

I don't get it. She seemed happy to see me. I thought everyone hated me for what I did.

"What?" She said. "What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I'm trying to get away from my girlfriend and I'm thinking why the hell you're smiling."

"Oh um…I don't know either." She got with a few items in her bag. I stood up too and gave her the rest of her bags. "Hmm…guess it's been to long that I missed you."

"Are you being caring and kind?!" Now this got me even more shocked.

"I am?"

I nodded.

"Huh, everyone is telling the truth then. Living with Shadow does that to a person."

"Wow. Guess I've missed a lot these pass two years."

"Oh yeah, you have no idea."

We both chuckled a little.

A moment of silence passed until she broke it.

"So, would you like to walk with me back to Club Rouge?"

I didn't know what to say. "S-sure."

We started walking through the forest again.

"So, how have things been since the last time we saw each other?" I asked.

"You could say it was great. Hell of a lot of drama too. And Shadow smiled for longer then ten minutes."

"Any adventures?"

"Oh sure. Tikal's back and now she and Knuckles are dating. That hedgehog with the wired hair-due and Blaze are here now, too. Their both living with Knux and Am…" It seems like she didn't want to continue.

'Amy?' I wanted to ask how she was and if she's alright and all, but not yet.

"Um…well…Vector and Vanilla got married last year."

"Yeah I know. Tails told me."

"Hehe. That reminds me, that plant-chick came back…"

"As a blue fox."

"Is that fox telling you everything, or did you develop mind reading powers?"

We both laughed a little.

I let out a sigh. "It's been a long time since l laughed."

"What? You're not happy with Sally?"

I shook my head a little. "No. and I never wanted to be with her." My ears dropped down in sadness.

Normal POV

Rouge felt sorry for him. They reached Club Rouge in a few minutes. Rouge pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They entered and she dropped the items in the kitchen. Once she came out she saw Sonic just standing and staring all over the place. "Sonic." He turned to her. "You can sit if you want."

"Oh okay." He took a seat on the purple couch, so did she.

"So, Rouge, you and Shadow are close now."

"Pfft, I wish."

"Why? I love with him?"

"WHAT?! NO! PFFT, NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! NO. PFFT!"

"Yeah, that proves a lot."

They giggled a bit. Sonic looked around, noticing a lot of pictures hanging on the wall. They were all full of Rouge and everyone else. Most of them were with her, Blaze, and…

"Amy." He whispered.

Rouge turned around and looked at the picture he was staring at. The picture was taken two years ago, so Amy looked the way she did before. She turned back at him. "W-would you like to see her?"

He focused on her and nodded, knowing that she didn't mean in person.

She took out her phone and got out a photo she had of her and Amy at the mall once last week. She gave it to Sonic.

He stared at her. "She…she's…" He just stared at the pink hedgehog. She looked amazing. Long pink hair, no more tan arms, but pink ones, and her body matched the kind for a 16 year old. "…beautiful." And to think it was all because she forgot about him.

Rouge saw how upset he seemed to be looking at Amy.

He slowly handed the phone back to her. "Is she…happy?" He asked.

"Well, I guess."

Sonic looked away from her and stared at the purple carpet with a sad expression.

"Um…maybe we should talk about something else?"

"Yeah." He looked back at her with a smile. "Like why are you happy to see me?"

"Hey, I've grown…lovingly."

"Oh really?"

Rouge took a purple pillow at playfully slapped it on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He grabbed it. "You're real caring."

They laughed and continued to talk. Little did they know, the subject the were ignoring, was being hurt the minute they laughed.

…

**Heh, sorry for the tiny delay, but I had writers block and the worst disease known to man!**

**Laziness! :P**

**Just leave a review please.**


End file.
